disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
For the First Time in Forever
"For the First Time in Forever" is a song from the animated film Frozen sung by Anna (Kristen Bell) and Elsa (Idina Menzel). Summary The song expresses Anna's delight at being able to see people again due to her sister's coronation. Meanwhile, it also discloses Elsa's fear of accidentally revealing her ice powers to everyone. Later, in the song's reprise, Anna tries to convince Elsa to return home to Arendelle to remove the wintery curse she accidentally put on the kingdom and be friends with her again, but Elsa admits that she doesn't know how, so she refuses, thinking Anna will be better off without her. Finally, as Anna's pleas and Elsa's fear intensify, she accidentally blasts Anna in the heart with her powers, which would eventually fatally freeze her. Lyrics Film first version= Anna: The window is open, so's that door I didn't know they did that anymore Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates? For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange Wow, am I so ready for this change? 'Cause for the first time in forever There'll be music, there'll be light For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone 'Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! (Gasps) What if I meet the one? Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face...! But then we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, put on a show Make one wrong move and everyone will know Elsa: (Anna:) But it's only for today (It's only for today) It's agony to wait (It's agony to wait) Tell the guards to open up the gate! (The gate!) Anna: (Elsa:) For the first time in forever (Don't let them in, don't let them see) I'm getting what I'm dreaming of (Be the good girl you always have to be) A chance to change my lonely world (Conceal) A chance to find true love (Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know) Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today 'Cause for the first time in forever For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way! Oof! |-|Film reprise= Anna: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again Please don't slam the door You don't have to keep your distance anymore 'Cause for the first time in forever I finally understand For the first time in forever We can fix this hand in hand We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear 'Cause for the first time in forever I will be right here Elsa: Anna... Please go back home, your life awaits Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates ''Anna: Yeah, but-'' Elsa: I know! You mean well, but leave me be Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me Anna: Actually, we're not Elsa: What do you mean you're not? Anna: I get the feeling you don't know Elsa: What do I not know? Anna: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep... snow. ''Elsa: What?'' ''Anna: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere.'' ''Elsa: Everywhere?'' ''Anna: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it.'' ''Elsa: No, I can't. I— I don't know how!'' ''Anna: Sure you can! I know you can!'' Anna: (Elsa:) 'Cause for the first time in forever (Oh, I'm such a fool, I can't be free) You don't have to be afraid (No escape from the storm inside of me) We can work this out together (I can't control the curse) We'll reverse the storm you've made (Oh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!) Don't panic (There's so much fear) We'll make the sun shine bright! (You're not safe here) We can face this thing together (No...) We can change this winter weather (I...) And everything will be all right... (I can't!!!) |-|Musical first version= Anna: The window is open, so's that door I didn't know they did that anymore And there's two nice ladies helping me get dressed Thank you. Thanks! For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Coronation day is just the best! There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange Wow, am I so ready for this change? For the first time in forever There'll be music, there'll be light For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone 'Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! (Gasps) What if I meet the one? Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face But then we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, put on a show Make one wrong move and everyone will know Elsa: (Anna:) But it's only for today (It's only for today) It's agony to wait (It's agony to wait) Tell the guards to open up the gate... (The gate...) Chorus: The gate, the gate, the gate Anna: (Elsa:) For the first time in forever (Don't let them in, don't let them see) I'm getting what I'm dreaming of (Be the good girl you always have to be) A chance to leave my lonely world (Conceal) A chance to find true love (Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know) Chorus: For the first time in forever We're no longer shut outside For the first time in forever The gates are open wide Anna: (Chorus:) I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today 'Cause for the first time in forever (The first time...) For the first time in forever (The first time in forever) Nothing's in my way! (Today...) |-|Musical reprise= Elsa: Standing frozen in this life I've chosen Please don't find me, the past is all behind me Leave me in the snow Let me go... ''Anna: I don't wanna let you go.'' ''Elsa: I'm just trying to protect you.'' Anna: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again Please don't slam the door You don't have to keep your distance anymore 'Cause for the first time in forever I finally understand For the first time in forever We can fix this hand in hand We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear 'Cause for the first time in forever I will be right here Elsa: Anna... Please go back home, your life awaits Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates ''Anna: Yeah, but-'' Elsa: I know! You mean well, but leave me be Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me Anna: Actually, we're not Elsa: What do you mean you're not? Anna: I get the feeling you don't know Elsa: What do I not know? Anna: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep... snow. ''Elsa: What?'' ''Anna: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere.'' ''Elsa: Everywhere?'' ''Anna: But it's okay, you can just unfreeze it.'' ''Elsa: No, I can't. I don't know how!'' ''Anna: Sure you can! I know you can! I'll help you!'' Anna: (Elsa:) And for the first time in forever (Oh, I'm such a fool, I can't be free) You don't have to be afraid (No escape from the storm inside of me) We can work this out together (I can't control the curse) We'll reverse the storm you've made (Oh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!) Don't panic (There's so much fear) We'll make the sun shine bright! (You're not safe here) We can face this thing together (No...) We can change this winter weather (I...) And everything will be all right... (I can't!!!) Trivia *In a June 2014 presentation at Williams College (later posted to YouTube), the Lopezes revealed that this song and its reprise were among the last songs composed for the film, in June 2013 (five months prior to the film's already-announced release date). *One of the lyrics is similar to the second reprise of a song, "When Will My Life Begin", from Tangled. Both songs also carry a similar message; the start of a new phase in life. Rapunzel makes a cameo appearance with Flynn in Frozen during the song as well. **Interestingly enough, in the reprise to "When Will My Life Begin", Rapunzel sings "For like the first time ever" which reflects the title to the song. *One of the paintings that Anna imitates while jumping in the air is a remodeled version of "The Swing" originally by the French Rococo artist Jean-Honoré Fragonard, a painting which greatly inspired Tangled according to Glen Keane, one of the animators. *Before the final script, the original lyrics were "There'll be real, actual people"/"There'll be happy, smiling people", later replaced by "There'll be actual, real live people". Also, "For years I have roamed these empty halls" was contracted to "For years I've roamed these empty halls", "I hope that I don't vomit in his face" became "I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face" (because Disney came back to the songs' writers and told them that they couldn't have that sort of bodily fluid lyric, which was written by one of their daughters, so their daughter decided on the lyric that the film now has), and "A chance to leave my sister's world" was changed to "A chance to change my lonely world." *This song sounds similar to "I See the Light" from Tangled in certain parts. For example, "For the first time in forever!" sounds similar to "And at last I see the light." However, they are inherently different being that the line "For the first time in forever" is based on the chord progression I (tonic) then IV (subdominant), while "And at last I see the light" follows the chords IV then I. There are also significant differences in notation such as the melody line and rhythm, as well as the orchestration, tempo, and mood, making "For the First Time in Forever" a very original tune in its own right. *At the end of the film and on the home video's main menu, this song and "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" are heard in instrumental form. The "For the First Time in Forever" instrumental reprise could possibly be a deep meaning at the end how, "for the first time in forever", Anna and Elsa were finally reconnecting with each other, the gates are open, and peace and happiness is finally restored in Arendelle. *In Disney's Frozen on Ice, the first notes of the song's chorus are heard as the coronation bells. *During the song, when Anna is eating the chocolate, it is arranged as Cola Mountain from Wreck-It Ralph. *Another Disney song that this could be compared to in terms of notes, melody, and tone is Mine, Mine, Mine from Pocahontas. *A possible goof in this song is that when Anna enters the room with paintings there are only benches and no couches visible. Later Anna jumps on a couch to mimic "The Swing", which wasn't visible in previous shots. *''Frozen: The Broadway Musical's take of the reprise incorporates elements from Demi Lovato's version of "Let It Go," albeit with slightly modified lyrics. *While the reprise featured in the 2018 Broadway adaptation, it was replaced the following year in the 2019 North American tour by a new song titled "I Can’t Lose You". Gallery 2014-01-12_06.47.55_am.png|''The window is open, so's that door 2014-01-12_06.48.17_am.png|''Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?'' 2014-01-12_06.48.31_am.png|''For years I've roamed these empty halls'' 2014-01-12_06.52.56_am.png|''Wow, am I so ready for this change!'' 2014-01-12_06.53.44_am.png|''For the first time in forever'' 46634566.jpg|''Don't know if I'm elated or gassy'' 2014-01-12_06.58.32_am.png|''I won't be alone'' 2014-01-12_06.41.59_am.png|''Tonight imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall, the picture of sophisticated grace '' Chocolate Truffles.jpg|''I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair'' 2014-01-12_07.02.28_am.png|''For the first time in forever, there'll be magic there'll be fun'' Lisa Swing Painting Part 2.jpg|''And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I got a chance'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 94014 AM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them in. Don't let them see'' 2014-01-12_07.23.15_am.png|''Be the good girl you always have to be'' 2014-01-12_07.24.02_am.png|''But it's only for today'' 2014-01-12_07.07.26_am.png|''It's only for today'' 2014-01-12_07.24.42_am.png|''Tell the guards to open up...the gate!'' 2014-01-12_07.07.45_am.png|''The gate!'' Rapunzelflynn Frozen.jpg|''For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of'' 2014-01-12_07.25.18_am.png|''Be the good girl you always have to be'' 2014-01-12_07.09.50_am.png|''A chance to change my lonely world'' 2014-01-12_07.25.35_am.png|''Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know'' 2013-11-22_11.22.34_am.png|''Nothing's in my way!'' de:Zum ersten Mal es:For the First Time in Forever ja:生まれてはじめて nl:Voor het eerst na al die Jaren pl:Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć pt-br:For the First Time in Forever ru:Впервые tr:İlk Defa Hayatımda-Tekrar (For The First Time In Forever Reprise) Category:Songs Category:Frozen songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Reprise